All in the Cards
by Roy D Harper
Summary: Seeing how the money can make someone life, how playing can destroy or create one, Izuku will play with dangerous forces all for his own benefit and objective, which is, survive to see the tomorrow. Bad Summury, Good Story/ Quirked Izuku.
1. Prologue: A Twist in Fate

Prologue

 **Welcome everybody! I arrived with a new story of BNHA called 'All in the Cards'. So, this is the thing; I started to play LoL again and I couldn't help but to write a story with Izuku with the abilities of one of my favorite champions. You probably already guessed by the title but it is Twisted Fate. If you don't know about the character or game, I hope you still enjoy the story. And now, some important details:**

 **Izuku won't get OFA.**

 **Pairing is undecided.**

 **Izuku won't be either a hero or a villain.**

 **More LoL characters will appear.**

 **And now that everything is clear, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Prologue: A Twist in Fate**

"Dealer? It sounds lame."

"B-B-But it is cool! That's what mom said!" Izuku said as he fell tears welling up in his eyes. Katsuki and his cronies laughed.

"Suuuuure. Make some cards appear is super cool." One crony said in a mocking way and Katsuki smirked-

"Admit it Deku; your quirk is just like you, useless."

 ***Midoriya Residence***

"It is okay sweaty. Ignore what they say about you. Your quirk is awesome." Inko Midoriya comforted her son as he cried in her arms. He came crying home and told her what happened at school.

Izuku looked up to her with watery eyes and sobbing a little "Y-You think so?"

Inko nodded with a small smile "I do. Hey, why don't you make that trick you showed me before?" Izuku nodded with a watery smile. He put his palms together before opening them upwards and downwards as cards came out from each hand.

Inko smiled and clapped her hands "See? You can do cool stuff." Izuku smile widened as he nodded "Just ignore the mean things they said about you. You are cool and I know it."

Izuku nodded with all sadness gone. That moment of mother and son lasted short due to the sound of something tapping outside the door. Izuku started to look fearful and Inko frowned. "Izuku, dear; go to your room."

Izuku nodded and went to the direction where his room was but hid behind the wall to see what happens. The door was opened by an annoyed Hisashi Midoriya.

"You are early today." Inko said and Hisashi clicked his tongue.

"I came for some money. I am going to hit the bar after this." Hisashi said as he looked at Izuku peeking behind a wall.

"Hey champ. Come and give daddy a hug." Hisashi said as he bent down on one knee and opened his arms. Izuku hesitantly went closer and got next to the man that hugged him.

"So, how was your day today?"

"Some kids were mean to me. They said my quirk was useless and lame." Izuku said and Hisashi scoffed.

"They know shit then. Your quirk would be great to make money."

"Hisashi!" Inko screamed angry on what her husband was implying.

"What? I was just saying something." Hisashi said giving Inko an annoyed look while Izuku got confused.

"Money? How can I get money?" Hisashi grinned at the question.

"Whatcha say if I show ya. Tonight champ, you're coming with daddy." Izuku gulped and Inko frowned as she had enough.

"No, he is not! I forbid you to take our kid to that run-down bar you go!" Inko demanded and Hisashi glared at her.

"Shut up woman! No one asked ya! What you say champ. Wanna come?" He asked with a smirk to Izuku that looked to his feet.

"I don't know..."

"C'mon! Help your pops with this one. If ya don't like it, I won't bother ya again with this." Izuku gulped as he nodded. Hisashi grinned as he took Izuku's hand and dragged him out of the house leaving Inko in the verge of tears, because of what could happen to her son now.

 ***Queen Ane Bar***

Izuku was sat on the bar stool, watching as how his drunk father slam the table with his fist and cursed. Probably because he lost in poker.

Again.

His father explained to him the basics about the game. The Texas Hold 'Em version of it. And for what he was seeing, he was losing.

"You know someone there?" He heard a voice behind him and turned around to see the mist-man that had been serving him juice all this time.

Izuku nodded "Hm. My dad is there." The mist-man nodded and looked at the table.

"I see. Let me guess, you are Hisashi's son?"

"Yes?" Izuku answered not sure on where this was going. This mist-man was scary and maybe he is angry with his dad. Mom is usually angry with him.

"So, you are Izuku. Hisashi talks a lot about you. I am Kurogiri by the way." Kurogiri introduced himself and Izuku nodded.

"Dad talks about me?"

Kurogiri nodded as he cleaned a glass "That's right. He cares a lot, always talking about how proud he is of you." Izuku smiled but was interrupted out of his thought by a 'Goddammit!' of his dad.

He gulped as he got off the stool. Kurogiri looked at him curious. "Where are you going?"

"I-I am going to help him. Maybe I can win." Izuku said as he got close to the table.

He tugged on his dad shirt and the man looked at him "Wha? Hey-Hey champ, how you doin'?" The Hisashi asked clearly drunk and Izuku steeled himself before speaking.

"C-Can I try?" Hisashi raised a brow. "I know how to play and-and maybe I can win?" He said a little unsure and Hisashi grinned.

"Sure champ. Knock yourself out! Here! Have some money." Hisashi handed him some money to gamble. Izuku sat on the chair and the three men playing laughed.

"This drunk idiot is letting his brat to play!"

"This is gonna be easy."

"I doubt he have to many luck or brains. Just like papa."

The men laughed at their puns as one started to give the cards. One of them started to hand out some cards. Izuku received his two cards and looked at them.

A 2 of hearts and a 5 of diamonds.

His dad gave him 5000 yens **(A/N: 44 dolars)** to gamble and he already have bad cards. But then, an idea hit him.

He knows the rules of the game. And this people have a lot of money for what he heard. And he has a quirk that can create cards. What if he can change them?

That would be cheating but... dad is proud of him. He can make him feel even prouder by winning money for them. He heard his dad say once, that it doesn't matter how you win money, as you get it.

He his hands under the table and put the two cards between his palms. He focused and then after some seconds he looked back at the cards. They looked the same but with one difference.

Now there were a pair of A one of spades and one of hearts.

"Oi, brat!" His attention turned to the men that were looking at him. "You bet or pass? We are at 1500 yen **(A/N: 13 dolars)"**

Izuku nodded as he got an idea. He just hopes that these men are idiots.

"I go all in." Izuku said throwing all the money at the table. The men laughed.

"What a moron! Just like his old man! Y'know brat!? I'll play. All my money is in play!"

"Yeah! I'll go too!"

"You two are idiots. But here we go."

Izuku grinned. His plan was working. Then they started to turn the 5 cards on the table.

3.

10.

5.

King.

7.

Two of them threw their cards to the table while groaning and cursing. The other grinned as he showed his cards. He had a 4 and a king.

"Pair of kings boys. I'll be taking this." The man said as he stretched his arms to pick up his gains when Izuku spoke.

"Pair of A. I win." Izuku said as Hisashi jumped of joy while screaming. They grabbed the money and left the bar.

"T-That was awesome champ! I always knew you had it!" Hisashi praised as he put the money in his pockets. They were walking back home and it was dark already.

Izuku blushed "R-Really?"

Hisashi grinned "Yeah! I am so proud of ya right now!"

Izuku smiled as he made a decision that will shape the rest of his life.

 ***One Year Later***

"Izuku, you know why are you here?" the director asked Izuku that was sat in front of him.

"Maybe." Izuku said as he was shuffling some cards. The director sighed.

"You're here for injuring one of your classmates. Mind explaining yourself?"

Izuku gave him a dry look "Look, the guy is and was acting like a bastard. So, by sending him down I am actually doing you guys a favor. And besides, I am not charging ya for it."

The director narrowed his eyes at him "That is not a way to act here young man. I am afraid I'll have to talk with your parents. Also, you are suspended."

Izuku clicked his tongue as he left "Look how much I care."

Izuku went back home. He could go to the bar to gamble, but it is too early and not many people go at this hour.

When he was getting close, he started to hear sirens. He got closer and he saw a crowd and police cars. When he arrived he saw to paramedics, carrying a body covered by a blanket and two officers carrying his unconscious dad.

Izuku went to the officers "Hey! What are ya doing to my dad!?" He demanded and the officers looked at him with pity.

"Look kid, this is going to be hard but..." He listened but didn't want to believe it. They told him his dad murdered his mom. Someone grabbed his hand and told him that they were going to take him to a new house. He bit the hand and ran. He ran and ran away of these people. Away from there screams.

When he was sure they were far away he rested against a wall. He hugged his knees and started to think.

'And now what?'

Then he got an idea. He is smart. He is good at playing card games. And he is good gaining money playing them. He doesn't win clean, but he never losses either.

He saw that a pair was going to pass and he stood up. He dusted off his clothes, closed his hand into a fist before opening revealing a card, and took a relaxing breath. The pair crossed in front of him and he started his new life.

"Excuse me sir, ma'am; do any of you two feel like gambling?"

 **And done! This was the prologue of 'All in the Cards'. I hope you liked it. And before we finish a couple of things:**

 **Izuku is 7 by the end of this chapter.**

 **His abilities are inspired on Twisted Fate, they are not the same.**

 **Izuku grabbed habits from his dad, Kurogiri and drunk people at the bar.**

 **His quirk is like Momo's, only that it can create cards. You'll see how it can work in future chapters.**

 **Vote for the girl for the pairing in the Reviews or PM me.**

 **And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Hustler and the Gypsy.


	2. Chapter 1: The Hustler and the Gypsy

Chapter 1

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the first chapter of 'All in the Cards'. In this one, Izuku is already 12 years old and he will meet another LoL character. If someone knows the history of TF and read the title of the chapter, you already know who he is. And for the pairing, this are the options:**

 **Pairing:**

 **Camie**

 **Toga**

 **Momo**

 **Mei**

 **Mina**

 **Itsuka**

 **Ibara**

 **To vote, leave your option in the Reviews or PM me. And now, let us go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 1: The Hustler and the Gypsy**

Izuku opened his eyes as he sat on the bed of his room. He stretched his arms and went to take a shower. After that, he got dressed with a red t-shirt, jeans and a blue hoodie. He went downstairs, where Kurogiri was already up organizing his bar.

"Mornin'." Izuku said and Kurogiri nodded.

"Good Morning Izuku. How was your night?"

Izuku sat on the stool as Kurogiri handed him a cup of coffee. "Like a log. And Shigaraki?"

"Sleep. He was up all night with his video games." He sighed "I swear, he is older that you, but you act more mature." He gave Izuku a stern look. "When you are not wasting money gambling."

Izuku chuckled "Don't know what ya are sayin'. I NEVER lose in a card game."

"And when you come here with a black eye?"

Izuku smirked "I say a never lose at card games. I never said anything 'bout fist fights with drunks."

Kurogiri shook his head as he closed his eyes "For god sake. You are 12. You don't have to be at bars in night or get involved in fights. You are just-"

"Just a kid. I know, Kurogiri. You love to remind me that. Don't'cha?"

Kurogiri sighed "I still wonder what happened to you. You were such a good kid the first time I met you. And now you are..."

"Hey, society made me what I am today. I was a month in the streets before you guys found me." Izuku said as he finished his coffee.

"That isn't a really good excuse for your behavior. And for someone that is gaining a reputation for tricking, hustling and cheating, I expected more from you." Izuku smirked.

"Well, for more amusing all this is, I'll go out for a walk. Ya know, to breath some fresh air." He got off the stool and Kurogiri shook his head.

"Just make sure to don't make anything stupid."

"Stupid? Me?" Izuku said faking hurt and placing his hand on his chest "That, is hurtful." he said as he left the bar.

Kurogiri shook his head as Tomura started to walk down "The brat's gone already?"

Kurogiri nodded "Yes. I hope he don't come too late this time"

"Or bruised." Tomura added as he got in front of a TV and started to play video games.

 ***Streets***

Izuku was walking on the streets, hands on his pockets thinking where to go tonight. He already had go to many bars, pubs and clubs. He was already running out of places to go and gamble. So, it is time to go back to the basics.

A stand.

He went into an alleyway, where very well hidden, he took out a table and a red tablecloth, he placed the table at one side of the street, he covered the table with the red cloth and put cards on the table.

"And now, let's wait for some suckers." Izuku said with a smirk. He didn't wait long. A lot of people passed by and that made him some good money.

All was going smoothly until...

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" A kid with glasses that was moving his arms in a robotic fashion, screamed at him while Izuku was counting his gains.

"Excuse me?"

The kid pushed his glasses "What you heard! This acts of gambling on the street are despicable! What would your parents think if they saw you like this?!" He gave Izuku a stern look as he crossed his arms.

Izuku got a sad look in his face as he leaned against the table. "You're right. I don't know what I am doing. You see, I... don't have really good role-models. My mom... she is a drug addict and my dad... he is always out. I barely see him. I don't go to school because I need to gain money for my family. But you are right I'll stop right-"

"Stop!" The kid exclaimed with tears in his eyes "I apologize! I didn't take in consideration how hard your life is! Please, accept this as an apology!" He said taking out his wallet and handing Izuku a fistful of yens. "This is all the money I am carrying! I hope it can help you and your family!"

Izuku grabbed the money with shaky hands "Are-Are you sure? I mean, dad might take it and-"

"Then you can count on me, Tenya Ilda, to help you. Goodbye friend!" He then marched away and Izuku could guess that he had a big, proud smile on his face. Once he was away, Izuku snorted as he put the money in his pockets. He thought that it was enough for today and that maybe, just to please Kurogiri, he won't gamble tonight. He has enough money to spend and share. Even though he won't do the latter.

"Nice move there, boy." He heard a gruff voice behind him and turned to see a man with a black full beard with a shaved chin, hair slicked back, and a cigar on his mouth.

Izuku, put again the 'poor-boy-with-bad-parents' act "W-What do you mean sir?" The man rolled his eyes as he took a puff of his cigar.

"Ya don't fool me boy. I know a hustler when I saw it. Now tell me, why shouldn't I just take yer money?"

Izuku shrugged "I don't know. Maybe because I know a place where a gypsy could get free drinks and smoke under a roof." The man raised a brow.

"Oh? Where? At crackhead mama's place?"

Izuku smirked "Had you heard of 'Queen Ane'?"

 ***Queen Ane Bar***

"Ya know boy!? The first thing this old man drank, was milk! With alcohol!" The man screamed after some good jars of beer and hugging Izuku by the side.

"I can't believe it." Izuku said sarcastic and the man laughed.

"And I like ya boy! Sorry for threatenin' yer before. Name's Graves. Malcolm Graves."

"Izuku Midoriya. From where are ya Mr. Graves?" Graves laughed.

"Mr. Graves is my bastard father. For ya boy, I am Malcolm or Graves!" Graves said and Izuku chuckled.

"Very well Graves. Now for my question..."

"Right! I am Japanese, but my old man is American. He banged a Japanese chick that was my mother and she got pregnant. Once I fled her womb, she left a note sayin' 'Your name is Malcolm Graves. Good luck.'."

"Ouch. Though childhood." Izuku said with a frown and Graves laughed.

"Yeah, but it made me what I am today boy. Now it's yer turn to tell."

"Guess it's fair." Izuku said as he drank some water. "My dad took me to this bar when I was six. Since then, I started to gamble like crazy. In school, playgrounds, parks and in the bar when he took me. Mom was never okay with that and those two sure fought a lot. Until, dad killed mom." He lost his smile as he stared into the water with memories flashing into his mind.

Graves looked at Izuku with a sad look and he slapped his back making him flinch "Yer strong Izuku. Most brats of that age would lose it. Ya in the other hand, fought the pain. Maybe in not a great way, but ya did it anyway. That's somethin' to be proud of."

Izuku let out a chuckle "You just made my day. Thanks." Then he got an idea "Hey, Graves; want to get some money?"

"Always. Watcha in yer mind?"

Izuku smirked "Simple. Let's become partners." Graves raised a brow.

"Look; I feel flattered and all, but, I am not really into kids."

Izuku sighed and passed a hand across his face. "No. Asociates would be a better word. Look, I am the brains. I make the plays in games and get the green. You, you seem like one strong fella. If shit hits the fan, believe me it happens really often, you take care. I'll help of course, but you'll do the most part. And after all is set and done, we split the gains. Watcha ya say?"

Graves scratched his chin "Hm. Fine, but... if you betray me or take more money..."

"...I'll kill ya boy."

Izuku smirked "Duly noted. So, what's ya quirk?"

"None. I'm quirkless." Graves said as he took a swing from his beer.

"Hm. And how are ya going to fight off anyone that tries something funny?"

Graves grinned "Simple. I have a twelve-gauge ready to take out anyone that crosses the line."

Izuku smirked and extended his hand "Then, let's seal this. Ready to become rich, Malcolm Graves?"

Graves grinned and shook his hand "Always Izuku Midoriya."

Kurogiri was watching from the distance while cleaning a glass. Shigaraki got close to him and whispered. "Who the hell is that guy?"

"Izuku's new friend. Let's hope he isn't a trouble maker."

Shigaraki nodded "Hey, do you think he will join us?"

Kurogiri shrugged "If he thinks just like Izuku, I doubt it. After all..."

"... They just want to live to see the next day."

 **And done! That was chapter 1 of 'All in the Cards'. Now, let me say somethings.**

 **Izuku here is a great actor and liar. He will trick more people with fake stories in the future.**

 **Izuku will change his way of speech from time to time. It will mostly depend with who he is talking with.**

 **I hope that Graves way of speech is good for his character. If it is not, please tell me.**

 **And that's all! Remember to leave your Review for the girl in the pairing or about anything else. PM me for questions and suggestions. Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Mr. Fate


	3. Chapter 2: Mr Fate

Chapter 2

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the second chapter of 'All in the Cards'. In this one, Izuku will create his alter ego. Also, he will meet more villains. And before I begin two things: I want to say that this is a hobby for me. So please, don't ask me to upload another story while I am writing this one or another. Like I said, this is a hobby. So please don't take the magic of it from me. Because sometimes you just get an idea and you need to write it. I hope you guys understand. And the second one and a little better, the pairing list:**

 **Pairing:**

 **Camie: 7**

 **Mei: 4**

 **Momo: 3**

 **Ibara: 3**

 **Itsuka: 2**

 **Mina: 1**

 **And now, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 2: Mr. Fate**

"Tonight, was a good one. Don't ya think?" Izuku asked as he and Graves carried two bags full of money.

Graves chewed his cigar while grinning "And the best part was when that little shit tried to get us back." He then released a laugh while Izuku smirked.

"A golden card for the spoiled brat. How poetic."

"Ya just stunned him. I ended him." Graves bragged as he looked his shotgun strapped to his back.

"We're a team, Graves. We split the gains and the credit." Izuku answered as they opened the doors to the bar Queen Ane. In there, there was Tomura and Kurogiri and other three people. One of them, he recognized as Giran. He knows that he is an associate of the League of Villains and that he gives a lot of contacts and equipment. And he has a feeling that somehow, he is smugger than him.

Tomura seemed to be arguing with the other two and Kurogiri looked at them "Oh, you two arrived. Can you now please tell Tomura to behave?"

Tomura glared at the bartender. "I'm behaving! I simply can't stand these two brats." He complined and the girl giggled as she turned to Graves and Izuku

"Hey! Hey! You two are also part of the League? Are you?" She asked getting face to face with Izuku.

Izuku smirked as he left one bag on one table. He held the girl hand, bowed and kissed it. "I am afraid not. But for you, I can be whatever you wish for me to be."

The girl grinned and blushed "You're funny. My name is Toga Himiko."

Izuku got straight and looked at the girl with a smirk "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. My name is Izuku Midoriya."

"Oi! Izuku don't speak to her! She is crazy!" Tomura screamed and Izuku chuckled.

"Because you're so sane, right?"

Tomura gripped table and Giran looked at the bags he and Graves were carrying. "So, Izuku; productive night?"

Izuku smirked as he grabbed the bag "Ya could say that. Lady luck is usually really good with me."

Giran chuckled as he smirked "Well, what you say if I give you two some better equipment?"

Graves raised a brow "The hell ya mean by that?"

"Simple; you two are involved in highly illegal activities, such as gambling, stealing and murder. I know you two don't consider yourselves as one, but society might see you as villains." Giran explained never losing the smirk.

Kurogiri nodded "That's true. Today standards of villains are low. If you get in a fist fight in the street for example, you might as well be considered to be a villain."

Izuku scratched his chin "Guess ya're right. Okay Giran, what do ya suggest?"

Giran chuckled "Come tomorrow to my shop. There you'll see." After that Giran left the bar.

"That guy kinds of creeps me off." Graves mumbled taking a drag of his cigar.

Izuku smirked "You're one to talk. Ya have more muscles than most people and go across the street carrying a gun bigger than my leg."

The other guy that came with Giran, watched them argue "They're always like that?"

Kurogiri nodded "Most of the time. Even if they don't admit it, they are friends. I would say that best friends maybe." He looked at the spot where Tomura was sat on, and saw that it was empty. "Okay, Izuku do you mind showing our guests there rooms?"

Izuku nodded "Sure. But the lady can always sleep with me if she wishes too." He winked at Toga that giggled covering her mouth.

Graves rolled his eyes "Never mind Giran. Ya are the biggest creep that I know."

Izuku glared at him "I am just charismatic."

"Yeah. A charismatic creep."

 ***Giran's Shop, Next Day***

"I don't like this." Graves said with his cigar in his mouth.

"C'mon Graves. Giran would not do anything stupid. He speaks with money, and if his offer is good, we might as well take it." Izuku said while playing with a card with his fingers.

"Why can we just kill him and take the stuff?" Graves asked and Izuku smirked.

"Giran is an associate of the League, remember? If we kill him, we're going to have problems with the boss."

"The boss? Isn't that Tomura?" Graves asked and Izuku shook his head.

"Nah. One day I'll tell ya." Izuku stopped in front of a building "We're here."

They got inside and they saw Giran behind a counter. "Hello, Izuku, Malcolm. Glad you two make it." He said with his smug smirk.

"The pleasure is ours, so, what's the big thing ya promised?" Izuku asked with a smirk of his own.

"Simple. Suits." He explained and Graves raised a brow.

"Is this some joke?"

Giran smirked "Let me explain. You know why villains can go out in the streets without being recognized?"

Izuku nodded "Yeah. Because they have identities."

Giran nodded smirking "Exactly. And you know how they keep them secret?" He didn't give them time to answer "With their costumes! Suits! However, you want to call them! And I am offering you two, this for free."

"Free?" Izuku asked raising a brow.

"What's the trap?" Graves asked narrowing his eyes and Giran chuckled.

"There is no trap, my gypsy friend. I just believe that we can get to be business partners one day and this is to build bridges." Giran explained while smirking.

Izuku smirked "Very well. We'll take your generous offer."

"Great. Because I already have your suits ready." Giran said as he walked into the storage room.

"You do?" Izuku asked.

"Kurogiri gave me your measures yesterday. This idea was his but I am capitalizing of it." Giran said from the back.

"I am already regretting this..." Graves mumbled as Giran came out carrying two costumes **(A/N: Just because I am lazy, search in google Twisted Fate and Graves. The default skins. That is how the costumes look like.)**

They put the costumes on. Graves grinned "Ya know; this is actually pretty comfy. I like yer suit Giran."

Izuku adjusted his new hat "I like it. It gives me class for gambling. Maybe people will take me more seriously now."

Giran smirked "Glad you two like it. Want to have surnames too?"

Graves shook his head "Nah. Graves is pretty intimidating. Besides, I don't wanna a lame ass name."

In the other hand, Izuku smirked "I'll take one."

Giran smirked "Great. What's your choice?"

Izuku pushed his hat down "Fate."

"Twisted Fate."

 **And done! This was chapter 2 of 'All in the Cards'. Now, let me explain something first.**

 **Izuku hitting on Toga. This isn't something to tell you to vote for Toga. I just wanted to show this other side of Izuku that is kind of... I don't know the word but you get the idea.**

 **Giran not feeing for the suits. Giran sees Izuku and Graves as an investment. You will see more of this in the future.**

 **And that's all! Before I leave, I want to say that this is the last chapter to vote for the girl. Now we're done. Leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Stealing from the Devil


	4. Chapter 3: Stealing from the Devil

Chapter 3

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter three of 'All in the Cards.' in this one, Izuku is already 13 and some important characters will appear. One of them is the pairing, which you'll see in this chapter. I won't say now who won to keep surprises. And now, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 3: Stealing from the Devil**

"Graves! Guess what I got!" Izuku exclaimed as he opened the door to enter the Queen Ane Bar.

Graves drank from his bottle of scotch and turned to Izuku "What now? Can't ya see I'm busy?"

Izuku smirked as he took out of his coat two envelopes and threw one in front of Graves. Graves looked at the envelope in front of him and raised a brow. "The hell is this, Fate?"

Izuku smirk never flattered "Open it, my friend. I think ya'll enjoy it."

Graves put a cigar in his mouth and light it up and then opened the envelope. It was an invitation to a party that seemed to be fancy.

Graves grinned and Kurogiri took a peek to the card "A party at the Kai Mansion? How did you get one of those?"

Izuku smirked as he pushed his hat down "I met a fellow that once he lost everything, he put on the line all he had. Besides the invitations, I also got a new car."

Graves chuckled "Well, better I'll get fancy for tonigh'. Do I have to take someone?" Graves asked grinning and Izuku smirked.

"I don't think so Graves. Also, they'll check for weapons, so leave the gun here."

Graves scoffed "Fine. Just because I want to drink somethin' fancy."

Kurogiri shook his head "Do any of you two know the Kai family?"

Izuku chuckled "Of course. A Yakuza family. One of the many that fell from grace with the arrival of heroes. Now Graves, I think we should go. I want to arrive before everyone is wasted."

Graves went upstairs "Yeah, yeah, just let me get a tie or somethin'."

Kurogiri shook his head praying, that nothing goes wrong this night.

 ***Kai Mansion***

"Welcome, Mr. Graves, Mr. Fate. Enjoy the party." A worker for the Kai family said to Izuku and Graves as he handed them back their invitations.

Izuku tipped his hat "Well thank you. I think we will." He said getting into the party followed by a grinning Graves dressed in one of Kurogiri's suits. Izuku was wearing the same suit that he always uses.

"Okay, this is the plan; I'll go to some tables and try to get some money if they are gambling. Ya'll-"

"I'll go to the bar and taste the alcohol." Graves said as he started to walk to the bar. Izuku didn't even bother in stopping him, knowing this was his one objective in this whole plan.

He started to walk across the place looking for a table that there was some gambling. His hopes started to die after 10 minutes of searching and nothing. He stopped in his tracks when he felt something bump into his legs.

He looked down and he saw a little girl, between 4 and 6 years old. She has white hair, red eyes and a small horn coming from the right side of her forehead. What called his attention was the state of her clothes.

She had a dirty, short, sleeveless shirt and her legs and arms were covered in bandages. No one in the party noticed her but Izuku. "Hey, may I help ya?"

The girl looked at him with tears in her eyes as she clutched his leg. Izuku bend down to one leg and looked at her "Hey, what's the matter?"

The girl jumped and hugged him by the neck as she sobbed and muttered a weak "Help me..."

"Eri." He looked up to see a man with short brown hair, ear piercings and red-bloodshot eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a white tie and white gloves. What called more his attention was his orange beak-shaped mask.

The man looked at Izuku with an impassive look "Sorry for that. She should be asleep right now."

Izuku scowled "Well, she seemed to be having a nightmare. And what are ya? The nanny?"

The guy face didn't change. "The father. She's my daughter. I'll be taking her upstairs now." At that, the girl, which he guesses her name is Eri, grip tightened.

"Yeah, and why the bandages? They seem new." Izuku kept questioning and the man seemed to be getting annoyed.

"She is kind of clumsy and falls over a lot. Can we go now?" He asked annoyed and Izuku smirked.

"I guess. Sorry for the problems. He stood up and held Eri in his arms. "Name's Fate. Twisted Fate."

"Chisaki Kai." The Chisaki answered and Izuku nodded with smirk in place.

"It's funny."

Kai raised an eyebrow "What exactly?"

"That a Kai doesn't even have good clothes. This might as well be a bag of potato." Izuku joked and Kai face remained emotionless.

"Really funny. Now hand her over." Kai ordered and Izuku chuckled.

"Not a social guy, are we? What ya say if I get you a drink? To break the ice?"

Kai rolled his eyes "If that's enough for you to leave me, fine."

Izuku nodded smirking "Very well. Here you go." He was going to hand him Eri but before that, he whispered in her ear "Distract him."

Eri starred at him, while he went to the bar for some drinks. Kai was already going to leave, when Eri pulled his jacket. "Yes?"

"C-Can w-we wait f-for the man? I-I want to say goodbye..." She said quitly and Kai clicked his tongue.

"Fine. Just behave after this."

Izuku came with two drinks and handed one to Kai. "Here. Take this as an apology Mr. Kai."

Kai nodded and took the drink. He wanted to end this as fast of possible. Izuku watched him take the drink and following that, he drank his. Kai left Eri on the ground and was going to grab her hand when he started to feel dizzy. The world started to spin as he passed out.

Izuku grabbed him before he could touch the ground. The party was already alive and many people were drunk so they didn't notice Izuku hiding Chisaki Kai behind some plants.

Eri watched as how the man with the funny hat knocked out her captor. He then bent down in front of her. "Hey, want to get the hell out of here?"

Eri looked scared at that. Escape? What if Chisaki catch them? She will be punished and he would die. "C'mon, it is now or never." Izuku asked again and this time, Eri nodded quickly.

Izuku smirked "Great. Stay here, I'll go get my friend." He whispered and went to Graves. He found him laughing next to another man with long black hair, both drinking from a bottle, clearly drunk.

He decided, for the sake of the girl, Graves will walk home alone.

He walked back to Eri that seemed to be scarred of everything there "Never mind about my friend. Ready to go?" Eri nodded. Izuku took of his coat and wrapped Eri inside it. He then evaded the security and took a cab to Queen Ane Bar.

 ***Queen Ane Bar, Izuku's Room***

Izuku climbed to his room with the help of a pipeline that was hanging to the wall. Once inside Izuku unwrapped Eri and put her on his bed. Izuku dragged a chair close to the bed and sat in front of her. "Okay. What happened to you. The truth."

Eri looked down with tears in her eyes. "I'm cursed..." She mumbled and Izuku raised a brow.

"Explain."

"M-My quirk. It-it is a curse. It only harms. I can't control it." Then she started to cry, covering her face with her hands. Izuku looked at her pity before hi smirked and let out a chuckle. Eri looked at him confused.

"Nah. Quirks can be controlled. Ya just need to learn. I learned how to control my quirk and look at me. I'm awesome." He said with a grin and Eri giggled.

Izuku took off his hat and placed it on Eri's head. "This, is my lucky hat. I always use it, and I don't let anyone touch it. You want to know, why you can touch it?" Eri looked at Izuku with wide eyes "Because, when you wear it, you are strong. You can control your quirk. You will take your curse and make it into a gift. And you got good ol' me for help." Eri cried tears of joy as she hugged Izuku that hugged her back.

"W-Why are you so nice to me?" She sobbed out and Izuku smirked.

"Because ya remind me to me when I was little." Izuku broke the hug and placed a futon on the floor. Took off his coat and threw it to a coat rack. He laid down on the futon and closed his eyes. "Nigh'."

Eri watched Izuku fall asleep. She pulled his hat down to her head and walked next were Izuku was lying. She took of the hat and tried to throw it to the coat rack.

She missed and the hat fell to the floor.

Tears started to well up in her eyes, feeling bad for getting dirty Mr. Fate 'Lucky Hat'. Izuku that watched her try, sat up and patted her head. "Don't worry. No one gets it in the first try. Now go to sleep. We both had a shaky day."

Izuku then laid back on the futon and closed his eyes. But to his surprise Eri laid next to him and hugged him. Izuku opened an eye, not used to the sensation of a hug. Yes, he had been hugged before, but not in an... affectionate way like this.

He decided to let it slide as he fell asleep.

 ***Next Day***

"FATE!" Izuku flinched and Eri whimpered still asleep. She probably had the best sleep in years maybe.

Izuku sat up and walked to the door that was being pounded. He opened to see a pissed off Graves. "Fate! Ya left me yesterday!"

Izuku stretched as he yawned "I saw ya were busy so I left. I was in a hurry, ya know."

"Hurry? Why? You stole the silver or somethin'?!" Graves demanded and then he peeked inside the room and he saw Eri still asleep. "Fate, why in the green hell is there a kid in yer room."

Izuku passed a hand across his face and went into the room "I'll explain now. Call everyone to the bar."

 ***One Explanation Later***

"And that's why I have a 4-year-old girl with me. Questions?" Izuku explained to the League and Graves and Tomura glared at him while gripping the table.

"You... what the fuck were you thinking!?" Eri hid behind Izuku and Izuku patted her head.

"Look, I was just helping a little girl. I don't see the big deal."

"The big deal? The big deal!? The big deal is that you kidnapped the daughter of a yakuza!" Tomura exclaimed scratching his neck.

"First, I doubt she is the daughter of that guy. Second, I didn't kidnap her. She came with me voluntarily."

"I don't care! We're giving her back now! The last thing I want is to have problems with the yakuza." Izuku pushed Eri behind him as tensions in the room grow. Tomura opened his palm while Izuku created an explosive card. Graves took out his shotgun, Toga and Dabi just watched.

"Enough!" Kurogiri exclaimed. "The girl can stay with us. As long that Fate takes care of her." Izuku nodded.

"Sounds fair. First let buy her some new clothes." Toga raised her hand.

"Oh! Oh! I want to do that! Please! Pleaseeeeeee!"

Izuku smirked "Sure. As long that you don't make her a mini-you." Toga giggled as she made a mock salute. He turned to Tomura that was glaring at him "Hey, everythin' will work out fine. Just trust me."

Tomura grumbled as he stood up and went to his video games. Izuku chuckled and looked at Eri that was gripping his pants "Well Eri, why don't we do somethin' fun? Anythin' ya want."

Eri looked down embarrassed "I am boring..." She muttered and Izuku patted her head.

"Well, whatcha say if I teach ya how to play cards?" He asked and Eri tilted her head.

"Do you like them?"

Izuku nodded "They are my life."

Eri nodded with a small smile "Then I want to play."

Graves watched how Izuku and Eri sat on one of the tables and Izuku started to do tricks with some cards and Eri was looking with awe.

"I though he only cared for himself." Dabi said to Graves and the gypsy took a puff from his cigar.

"He does. But that's because he doesn't have anything else to care for."

 ***Some Days Later***

"Hey Eri. Watcha drawin'?" Izuku asked as he sat next to Eri that was drawing something on a piece of paper.

Eri looked at him and showed him her drawing while blushing. It was a drawing of him and Eri holding hands. Both of them were represented with big smiles on their faces. Also, Izuku was holding three cards. One blue, one red and one yellow. It wasn't an awesome drawing, but it was good for a 4-year-old.

"D-Do you like it?" She asked nervously and Izuku smirked.

"Of course I do. It is simply great." Eri blushed at the praise and smiled a little. Toga that was looking out the window then noticed some black cars parking outside.

"Heeeeeeeey! Some guys in are coming!"

Izuku peeked out the window and recognized one of the guys as Chisaki. "Shit. He found us."

"W-What's going on?" Eri asked seeing Izuku so agitated. Izuku reassured her immediately.

"Nothin'. Just some ugly, stupid people mad at me."

"No kiddin'. We need to get out of here now." Graves said strapping his shotgun to his back. Izuku nodded and rushed to his room to take out one bag full of money.

"We cover you. Go." Kurogiri said and Izuku nodded. He tipped his hat and grabbed Eri and ran to the back of the establishment. There, the car that Izuku won some days ago was waiting with Graves behind the wheel.

"C'mon boy! Hop in." Graves barked and Izuku got next to Graves with Eri in his arms. Once inside and with the seatbelt on, they left the place.

Inside the bar, the door was opened and there it came Chisaki Kai looking around. "Where is she?"

Kurogiri looked at him "I am afraid I don't know who are you talking about, Mr..."

Kai glared at him "I know you know where is she. And that Fate that drugged me. I want to know where are they."

Tomura scratched his neck "Never heard of any 'Fate'. Now beat it. You're annoying."

Chisaki closed his eyes "You know that I'm going to find them. Fate is going to die and she will come back. And when that's done, you all will be cured." After finishing that, he left the bar.

 ***With Graves, Izuku and Eri***

"Boy, you're really a dumb son of a bitch." Graves cursed now that Eri was asleep. They had been driving for hours trying to get away from the place. Izuku knew he was mad. He called him boy. He only does that when he is mad.

"Look, this will work itself out. For now, let's go to our new hidin' spot." Izuku said putting his phonein front of Graves. It had the GPS with a destination already set.

"Where are we goin'?"

Izuku frowned "Giran heard about what happened at the bar. He got a place in the suburbs for us to hide."

Graves narrowed his eyes "How the hell did he got it so quickly?"

"Don't know. But for now, it is our best chance of surviving."

 ***Hours Later***

"We're here." Graves said and Izuku nodded he grabbed the bag and held Eri in his arms as he got out of the car. He closed the door and Graves lit up a cigar. "I'll go back to the bar. I'll come when things had calmed down."

Izuku smirked and nodded "Then good luck, Graves. Hope you come back alive."

Graves grinned "Look who's talkin'; The guy that stole from the yakuza." After that Graves left with the car. Izuku watched him until he lost sight of the car in the night and went into the apartment and went to the third floor to room 301. Under the carpet, according to Giran, the key was hidden.

He opened the door and entered the apartment that already had furniture. It only had one room, two bathrooms and a kitchen. Its kinds of reminded him to his old house.

He walked to the room and placed Eri on the bed. He covered her with the blankets. And let her sleep there. He went to the kitchen to see what was to eat tomorrow. For his surprise, the fridge was pretty full, so in that zone there is no problem.

He went to the couch, and took off his coat and hat and laid to sleep.

 ***Next Day***

Eri woke up in a room that she doesn't recognize. She looked around and didn't saw Mr. Fate anywhere. Maybe... he abandons her...

No. Mr. Fate wouldn't do that. Maybe he is in trouble. The thought of Mr. Fate in trouble brought tears to her eyes and was going to cry when the door of the room opened and Mr. Fate came in.

"Hey, Eri how was your nigh'?" He asked with his smirk and Eri jumped off bed and hugged him.

"Hey, what's the rush? Missed me in your dreams?" He joked and Eri sobbed.

"I thoughted y-you left me..." She sobbed and Izuku bent down and hugged her.

"Now, now, I'm not goin' anywhere. We're both in trouble so stickin' together is out best chance." Izuku comforted her and she looked at him with tears.

"Pinky promise?"

Izuku smirked as he held out his pinky finger "Pinky promise."

They interlaced fingers and Izuku gave her a smirk while Eri a watery smile. "Now that this is done, let's go to the table, breakfast is ready."

They sat on the table and started to eat, with Eri asking questions at Izuku like, 'Why your name is Twisted?', 'Why your hat is lucky?', 'Can you take a bunny out of your hat?'. Izuku answered all her questions the best he could.

They ate until someone knocked the door. Eri panicked and Izuku narrowed his eyes. He created a stunning card that was of a yellow color, and walked slowly to the door, he looked through the hole at the door, and relaxed seeing it was a blonde girl.

He opened the door and the girl smiled at him. Izuku leaned against the door and smirked at the girl. "Hello. In what may I help you?"

The girl smiled at him "Hello, my name is Camie Utsushimi and I am your new neighbor. Well, my family and I are your new neighbors. We are in front of you, there in the 302. It is slightly bigger than yours, but not too much big. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that if you need anything, give me a call."

"Well, for me to call you, I would need your number, don't you think, Miss. Utsushimi." He said with a wink and Camie giggled.

"Oh, maybe I'll give it to you."

Izuku lost his smirk and blinked "Really?"

Camie nodded "Aha, I'll drop it by later. Bye-bye." She said as she went back to her own apartment.

Izuku got his composure back and smirked. He felt a tug of his pant and looked down to see Eri looking at him curious. "Who was she?"

Izuku patted her head "With some luck, a new friend of mine."

Izuku enter and closed the door behind him and Eri stared at him with a confused expression wondering what was that about.

 ***Next Day***

Eri and Izuku were watching Megamind **(A/N: One of my favorite animated movies)** when someone knocked the door "Hey! It's me Camie! Came to give you my number!"

Izuku jumped off the couch and rushed to the door and opened it "Hey there Miss. Utsushimi. I knew you would come."

Camiesmiled flirtatiously "Well, like I promised here is my number." She handed Izuku her number and Izuku smirked as he received it.

"Well, thank you Miss. Utsushimi. Now that you're here, do you mind joining me and my sister to see a movie?"

Camie grinned "Sure!" Izuku moved to the side to let her pass and Eri screamed seeing the new face. "Oh my god! She's so cute!" Camie exclaimed and Izuku got to the room to pick up Eri that clang to him for dear life.

"Eri, she's our new neighbor, Miss. Camie Utsushimi. And I invited her to watch Megamind with us. Is that okay?"

Eri nodded slowly as she sat on Izuku lap to see the movie as Camie sat next to him. They watched the animated movie till Eri fell asleep.

Izuku tucked her to bed and he went to the door to leave Camie. "I hope you enjoyed our company, Miss. Utusushimi."

Camie smiled at him "I did. And can you stop with the 'Miss. Utsushimi' thing? Just call me Camie." She said and Izuku nodded with a smirk.

"Very well _Camie_. You can call me either Twisted or Fate."

Camie smiled as she nodded "Okay _Fate."_ She opened the door of her apartment. "Nice meeting your sister. She's cute."

She clossed her door and Izuku smirked as she took out her number. It had a little heart at the end and he chuckled. He put the number inside his pocket and went inside the apartment. It was late so better rest.

 ***One Week Later***

Izuku was watching Eri draw something when he received a phone call. He looked who it was and saw the name 'Graves'.

He picked up. "Graves! Has everythin' calmed down yet?"

" _No! Not at all! They found ya! Ya need to get the hell out of there!"_

Izuku eyes widened as he went for his coat and hat and grabbed Eri that was getting scared.

"Mr. Fate what is going on?" She asked and Izuku smirked at her.

"Nothin'. Just we are goin' on a trip." Footsteps were heard outside and Izuku cursed under his breath. Eri felt tears in her eyes.

"Mr. Fate..."

"I'm scared."

Izuku smiled at her and simply said "Izuku."

"Eh?" Eri asked not getting why he said that.

"My real name is Izuku Midoriya. And I promise you, I won't let anyone get close to ya. Especially birdy." The door was being knocked and Izuku looked ways to get out of there. He looked at the window and got a crazy idea.

He knows that down, there is the trash. If he manages to land there, he and Eri can survive. He opened the window as the door was destroyed. He didn't think twice as he jumped out with Eri in his arms.

They landed on the trash bags and Izuku quickly checked on Eri and saw that she was fine, clinging to his neck for dear life.

Izuku smirked and was going to leave when... "So, we meet again, Fate."

Izuku turned to see Chisaki looking at him with anger. Izuku put Eri behind him and created a yellow card. Chisaki narrowed his eyes. "Want to play the hero? That's weird. I thought you were a hustler."

Izuku smirked "I am my germophobic friend. But I never say I was a villain."

Chisaki closed his eyes "Fine. Suit yourself." He started to remove his gloves. Eri panicked and Izuku was about to throw the card when another voice interrupted.

"Maybe he can talk this out, Overhaul." the three looked who it was and Izuku smirked.

"Sensei. Long time no see."

All for One nodded "The same. Still being a trouble maker, I see."

Chisaki glared at the man. "I didn't know you were with him."

All for One chuckled "He is friends with my protégé. And besides, I came here to struck a deal."

"A deal?" Chisaki asked putting the glove back on, for the relief of Eri.

"Well, your boss already agreed. It consists that we, The League of Villains take care of little Eri. She seems to like Young Fate and you will keep performing your little bullets. Don't worry, everything is settled." All for One explained and Chisaki clicked his tongue and looked at Izuku.

"You escaped this time Fate. But when you slip, you will be mine." Izuku smirked at his words.

"What can I say. Lady luck is smilin'."

 ***That Night***

Eri was scarred.

She was separated from Mr. Fate that real name was Izuku. They escaped from Overhaul but she would go back eventually.

She missed Mr. Fa- Izuku. He was funny, he never got mad, and he worries about her. Not like the yakuza.

Her door was opened and she looked up and saw that it was Izuku. She grinned and Izuku got next to her bed. "Hey, wanna get out of here?"

Eri tilted her head "Out? How?"

Izuku smirked "Here, Graves is in the car waitin'. Let's go." He picked Eri up and went down in silence to the back of the bar. There, Graves was waiting for them behind the wheel.

"Took ya long enough." Graves muttered and Izuku smirked.

"Better late than never. Now let's go." Izuku said getting into the car next to Graves. Then they left the Queen Ane bar for the last time.

"Now where?" Graves asked. They had all their things in the back of the car.

Izuku smirked "Where Giran. I think that we can get a job with him."

 **And done! This was chapter of 'All in the Cards'. Now, some things first.**

 **As you could see, Camie is the pairing.**

 **Izuku caring for Eri. Izuku sees his own past in Eri. He feels pity to her and wants to help her. At the end, she sees her like a little sister.**

 **And that's all! Wow that was a lot. My head and neck hurts. And before I leave, special thanks to my friend Normandy1998. He helped a lot in this chapter so a special shout out for him. And now we're done! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Legal and Illegal Busines


	5. Chapter 4: Legal and Illegal Business

Chapter 4

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 4 of 'All in the Cards'. In this one, will be what happened after Graves and Izuku betrayed the League and took Eri with them. Also, I want to introduce two more characters from LoL, that I think that will fit perfectly. For the ones that play LoL will know what I am talking about. Vi and Caitlyn. Yeah. This one is going to be fun to write and before we start, I want to say that 1-year time skip has passed. Now we can start.**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 4: Legal and Illegal Business**

"What are we going to do today, Mr. Fate?" Eri asked as she looked at Izuku that was behind the table that he uses to gamble with people.

Izuku smirked at the girl as he created some cards and started to make tricks with them. "Well, I gotta win some extra money for the sake of money. And if you want, you can go to buy some ice cream. Does it sound nice?" Eri smiled shyly as she nodded. Izuku smirked and handed Eri some money. "Now go to that store we go, and don't trust strangers, okay?"

Eri nodded as she muttered an 'okay' and left. Izuku watched her go away to buy the sweat treat. He turned back to the front to see a boy with glasses that he found familiar but couldn't quite remember him.

"Hey pal. Feelin' lucky today?" He asked with a smirk and the boy frowned.

"YOU! Haven't you change at all!?" The kid demanded and Izuku knew that he was in trouble. He tried to remember.

A cop? Nah, too young.

A Yakuza? Not that criminal looking.

A hero in training? He doesn't have a ridiculous outfit, so no.

"Have we met before?" He ended up asking and the kid scowl intensify.

"We had! My name is Tenya Ilda! Do you remember?!"

Izuku shook his head "Not at all buddy."

The kid pushed his glasses back "It doesn't matter. Because now I know that everything you said to me that day, was a lie. a cold-hearted lie! And in name of my family, I'll make sure that you and your evil schemes end to-"

"E-Excuse me..." Ilda heard a little voice and turned to see a girl holding an ice-cream in a cone that seemed about to cry. "P-Please don't be mad at him. He-he is really working hard for-for having money and he is really good and-and..."

Ilda widened his eyes by the words of the girl "Who are you?"

Izuku, in a blink of brilliance, discovered how to get out of this situation "She is my sister. I couldn't leave her alone home, so I bring her with me. I know it was a stupid mistake but-"

"FORGIVE ME!" Ilda screamed surprising Izuku and Eri as he bowed over and over again.

"Ehm, are you okay?" Izuku asked as Ilda looked at him, tears in his eyes.

"NO! I insulted you and your problems by calling you liar! While you were only trying to give your sister a better life! Take this as an apology! I hope that it helps!" He said as he handed some yenes to Izuku.

Izuku tipped his hat down "Thanks. I guess." Ilda nodded satisfied as he marched away.

Eri looked at Izuku with a confused look "Who was he?"

Izuku smirked getting out of his shock and started to count the yenes "Who knows? Who cares? An idiot if you ask me." He then grinned at Eri "But you save me from a good one back there. Good job."

Eri widened her eyes with a big grin in place "Really?"

Izuku nodded "Really. I might start taking you with me more often."

"Oh really?" a feminine voice said and Izuku flinched recognizing it. He slowly turned around to see a girl of 16 years looking at him with her sunglasses **(A/N: Because I am lazier than a bear in winter, search Officer Caitlyn Skin).**

Izuku smirked "Hey Cait. What brings you to this part of the city at this hour? Wait, were you looking for me?" He teased and 'Cait' frowned.

"1st, For you it is Ma'am or Officer. 2nd-"

"Well, it would be weird for me to call ya that, because ya are 16 while I am 14, and ya aren't a cop just yet, C-A-I-T, Cait." Izuku said to annoy the officer that rubbed her eyes.

"Don't interrupt me Fate. As I was saying, 2nd; why did you bring Eri with you?" She asked again as Eri hid behind Izuku's leg and poked her head out.

"Hello Miss Caitlyn."

Caitlyn smiled softly at her "Hello sweetheart." She greeted to glare directly at Fate "And 3rd, did you get a license to do this yet?"

Izuku scoffed "And here we go again with the license. Look, I know ya just want to confess to me for us to go to bed, then marry and make little Fates and little Caits. But, because ya don't know how, ya have to stalk me, in my work zone. To harass me with these stupid questions. Ya are lucky I am patient, otherwise, boom! Complain to yer boss."

Caitlyn took a deep breath to calm herself down "Look Fate; I am not in the mood for your games or puzzles or your bullshit in general, so, I would appreciate if you come-"

"Hey Cupcake! I got the donuts!" Another voice said making Caitlyn groan. She turned around to glare at the girl that interrupted her.

"Not now, Vi. We are working remember?" She said to her partner. **(A/N: Same as Caitlyn, look for Officer Vi Skin)**

Vi waved her metal hands in front of her "C'mon cupcake, it is always the same with you. Work and catching Fate. We haven't got any other criminals."

"See? You stalk me."

Caitlyn rubbed her eyes "Both of you shut up! Twisted Fate, you are under arrest for illegal gambling-"

"Again." Vi added but Caitlyn ignored her.

"You have the right to remain silent. Everything you might said will be used against you."

Izuku smirked "And if I don't want to go?"

Vi grinned "Then I punch you to the stratosphere."

Izuku nodded "Fair enough." He looked to Eri and handed her his phone "Eri, call Graves. Tell him that my secret admirer kidnap me again. He will know what that means. Now ladies, we can go."

Caitlyn put the handcuffs on his wrists and guided him to the police station escorted by Vi.

Eri called Graves "What now Fate?"

"Mr. Graves?" She asked and Graves chuckled.

"Oh, it is ya. What do ya need Eri? Already bored of Fate?"

Eri shook her head "No. But Miss Caitlyn and Miss Vi came. Mr. Fate says also that his secret admirer kidnap him again."

"Goddammit." Garves cursed "Tell me where ya are for me to pick ya up. Then we can go for that moron."

 ***Graves and Izuku apartment***

"Boy, ya need to change yer habit of gettin' caught by the cops." Graves said sitting on the sofa and smoking his cigar.

Izuku chuckled "It isn't my fault. I am telling ya; Cait is obsessed with me. That's why she only goes after me."

"Then why don't ya run away?" Graves asked bored and Izuku shrugged.

"The first time I tried, I got caught in a goddam' net. The second, I got punched across a wall. And the third one, my arm was broken."

Graves chuckled as Izuku took out his coat and hat and put them on the coat rack. "Maybe if ya didn't said anythin' 'bout Vi's quirk, your arm would still be intact."

Izuku rolled his eyes "Too late for that."

"Maybe. Hey, how's the plan for tonigh'?" Graves asked and Izuku smirked. He checked that Eri was in her room, and indeed she was drawing. He went to take some papers in a hidden compartment in a closet and placed them on a table.

"Of course, my old friend. The Yaoyorozus are going to be out all nigh'. It is out best chance to get there and rob 'em blind. We know where to cut the power of the house, and we can jump over the fence. A friend of mine got me a key to open the main door. Once inside, it would be a walk in the park."

Graves grinned "Our first heist, huh? If we pull this shit off, we should pull out a party! Hell, ya could invite that girl you talked to me once. Ya know, the one that lived in front of you when you were running away from the Yakuzas."

Izuku smirked "Camie. I don't know where she lives now. And at a difference of me, she probably doesn't remember me."

" 'Bout that, how do you remember her? You usually forget everyone that isn't involved with you or your plans." Graves asked and Izuku shrugged.

"Don't know. I just do." He said looking out the window, before giving Graves a smirk. "Anyway, it is almost the hour. Are ya ready?"

Graves grinned as he stood up. "Let me get dress and then we can become dirty rich."

Izuku smirked. He can live Eri alone an hour or two. Maybe three. But it will all be worthy. Because tomorrow, they will be rich and their problems will go away for a while.

Until some new ones come by.

 **And done! This was chapter 4. Hope that you enjoyed. I know I did. Now, because the heat is killing me, I won't clarify things in this chapter. Any question will be answered in the next chapter or PM me for that. I will just say that Vi and Cait have quirks and their backstories are different from LoL cannon so they can fit in this story. And before I leave, a question for LoL players that like the story!**

 **Do you want to see one of this character appear?**

 **Miss Fortune**

 **Jinx**

 **Gangplank**

 **Evelynn**

 **Draven**

 **Tell me on the reviews or PM me. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestion, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper**

Next Chapter: The Heist


	6. Chapter 5: The Underground King

Chapter 5

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 5 of 'All in the Cards'. In the last chapter, we saw Graves and Fate, I am calling Izuku Fate now by the way, plan to rob a house. But, because I feel that it would be too short/lame, I will skip it to write what happened after that. So, with all that said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 5: The Underground King**

"Cheers! For one great night of job!" Graves screamed as he slapped Fate on the back as he took a big swing of his beer mug.

Fate smirked "What ya expected Graves? I planned everything to perfection. The alarms were cut, Giran hacked the cameras somehow, and we got what we wanted. It was a safe gamble."

Graves chuckled loudly "Of course it was! Master mind Fate making his tricks again!" He said before taking another swing of his drink.

Fate shook his head and looked at a watch he won in a game. "I better leave. I don't want to leave Eri alone more time that needed."

"C'mon Twisty! The girl is sleeping safely at home, what could go wrong!?"

"A lot ton of shit Graves. Now, I should- is she looking at me?" Fate interrupted himself as he saw a girl, around his age maybe a little older. This bar was kind of shady so they admit everyone older than 12. But this girl was beautiful.

Long red-hair.

Green, emerald eyes.

White-porcelain skin.

And her revealing white shirt and tight black pants only helped to make Fate interest shoot forward.

Graves looked at the girl from the corner of his eye. "It seems like. Why don't ya go talk to her. She is giving ya the look."

Fate smirked and walked towards the girl and sat in front of her. She only smiled seductively at him. "Hello, may I ask if we met before?"

The girl shook her head "I am afraid not. Why?"

"Because I am sure I saw you in my dreams." Fate flirted and the girl smiled without a trace of a blush.

"How charming of you. My name is Sarah."

"Fate. Twisted Fate, at your service." He said kissing her hand.

Graves chuckled seeing his friend antics with ladies never changing. He took another swing of beer as the night continued.

 ***Next Morning***

Fate woke up with a hangover stronger than ever. His head feels like it was about to explode. He sat up slowly and scratched his head. He looked around and noticed some few things.

He wasn't in his room.

He was naked.

And he remembered absolutely nothing.

"Oh, you are up already?" He heard a voice and it was the same girl from the bar of yesterday. Now, if he could remember her name...

"Almost. By the way, why are ya wearing my coat and my hat?" He asked to the semi-naked girl that shrugged as she took off the hat and threw it to his head, landing perfectly.

"Feeling chilly. Now c'mon Fate, we need to talk."

Fate nodded as he got off bed and after looking, he found and put on his pants and his shirt.

He walked to the kitchen of the small apartment where he saw the girl, which name he still tried to remember, drinking directly from a bottle of ale. She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Want some?"

Fate shook his head "The last thing that I need is more alcohol in my system... Clara?" He asked and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Sarah. And suit yourself Fate. Now, for what we need to talk-"

"Let me stop ya right there, Anna-"

"Sarah."

"Right. Look, whatever that happened last night, which I can guess was something wild and sweaty, was only one-night stand. So, if ya got your hopes of a stable relationship I am sorry to-"

 ***BANG***

Fate quickly ducked to avoid the gunshot that was being aim to his head. He looked at Sarah that had a pretty annoyed face while holding a smoking gun.

"Can you please shut up? I am not an idiot little girl." She took another swing of ale before looking at Fate. "Look Twisted Fate, I know your reputation, and I need your help for something."

Fate put on his hat as he sat in front of her "In what exactly?"

"Had you ever heard of Gangplank?" Sarah asked and Fate looked to the roof trying to remember.

"Gangplank? I think I heard the boss talk about him once or twice. The villain that's gimmick is to be a pirate, right?"

"That one."

Fate nodded "So, why you need my help? Something with this 'Gangplank' I guess."

Sarah smiled "What a smart boy. You see Fate, I am a bounty hunter. Anyone that got a price on his head, or hire me to get someone, dies. And Gangplank has the biggest bounty at the moment."

Fate raised an eyebrow "And why is he the biggest fish in the pond?"

"Since the fall of a villain called All for One, Gangplank took the paper as king of the underground. He controls everything. Drugs, weapons, mercenaries even human trafficking."

Fate scratched his chin "I see. But, what chances ya got to catch him, or kill him, if not other hero had?" He asked testing the girl that was offering some interesting deal.

Sarah smirked "Because I know how he works. I studied his patterns, his sales points, everything. With my skills and your intelligence, we can catch him and divide the wins."

Fate smirked "And how much will be my part?"

"10%"

Fate nodded as he started to stand up "Well, for more tempting it is for me to get the minimum of the money, I will decline. I am kind of busy so-"

"One call."

Fate raised a brow as he looked at her "Excuse me?"

Sarah smiled at him "You see Fate; you and your buddy Graves, have quite a bounty on your heads. After crossing the Kai family and a couple of villains, it is really, but really, hard for me to not kill you and take you to the Kai mansion. But because I know that we can get along, I am offering you this deal. So, do you accept the terms? Or do we have to call the yakuza?"

Fate glared at the woman in front of him. He sat back on the chair. "Fine Hannah-"

"Sarah."

"Right. Anyway, you win. We will help you to take out the pirate."

Sarah smiled at him "Thanks darling. I knew you would understand."

"Whatever. So, I am guessing ya have a professional name of sorts." Fate said and Sarah smiled.

"Well, when I am working, I go by the name of 'Miss Fortune'." She informed and Fate smirked.

"It is funny. I am known for my good luck and your name can be read as 'bad luck'." Fate said and Sarah smiled.

"What a smart little boy you are."

 ***Later, Graves and Fate Apartment***

"Ya did what!?" Graves demanded to his friend that held his head.

"Not so loud Graves. I am still with hangover."

"I don't care boy! What made you accept that deal!?"

"Maybe, the fact that she knows who we are, our illegal activities, and it seems that we have bounties on our heads that she would gladly take." Fate explained as Graves lit a cigar.

"So? We can just kill her."

Fate rubbed his eyes "That's not the point. But that's not the only reason I accepted." He said smirking.

"Oh? And what's your master plan this time, Fate?"

"Simple my gypsy friend. This Gangplank has great influence in the underworld. If we are somewhat involved in his death, we will become famous and we will be requested for others projects, if you know what I mean. Besides, we can take some fortune he has stored." Fate explained with a smirk and Graves rolled his eyes.

"Ya seem to forget that he is basically the king of the underworld. If we do anything to cross him, we will have a ton lot of shit storm against us."

"There is were Sarah, or 'Miss Fortune' comes in. She is the one that wants to take the pirate down and I feel there is more reasons besides the money. So, we can let her to take the shit storm and we can take part of the credit once everything is set and done." Fate explained smirking and Garves chuckled.

"Ya are the biggest son of a bitch I know."

Fate tipped his hat down "I'll take it as a compliment Malcolm."

Graves chuckled before turning serious "So, we got bounties on our heads, huh?"

Fate lost his smirk and nodded "It seems like it." He looked to the door of Eri's room with a worried expression.

Graves noticed that "Don't worry boy. Everything will work itself out. From the Gangplank situation, to the bounty thing. Nothing will happen to the girl."

Fate nodded "I hope so."

 ***?***

"Oh? What's this?" A cheerful voice asked as he looked to the screen of his computer, where the faces of Fate and Graves could be seen.

"The guy with the 19th century beard is wanted death or alive, but it always more fun when they are dead!" He screamed as he started to laugh and turned to the one with Fate. "But this one is wanted alive by the yakuza. Awww. I really wanted to kill the one with the funny hat."

He jumped to his feet as he downloaded their information. "Welp! I hope they don't mind that he will walk _twisted_ when I am done." He joked with himself as he started to laugh maniacally. He walked to a stand to grab two knives and one clown mask that reflected his blue crazed eyes.

"This will be fun."

 **And done! That was chapter 5 of 'All in the Cards'. I hope you enjoyed. Now, I am done introducing LOL characters, I swear. The only ones in here will be:**

 **Caitlyn**

 **Vi**

 **Miss Fortune**

 **Gangplank**

 **Mysterious that will appear next chapter.**

 **Sorry again for not putting the heist scene, but as I said, it would be too lame. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: A Joke


	7. Chapter 6: A Joke

Chapter 6

 **I'm back! Welcome to chapter 6 of 'All in the Cards'. In this one, we are going to see my favorite clown in games get into the story. And before we start, I have to say something. I am sorry, but I have no idea on how to put Camie in the story. So, the pairing will be changed to:**

 **One of the 1A girls.**

 **Miss Fortune**

 **Caitlyn**

 **And now that I got that out of my chest, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Chapter 6: A Joke**

"And that's why I need your help." Fate said as he leaned back to the chair. Cait took a sip of her tea and nodded.

"Let me see if I understand your problem; you met this young lady-"

"She wasn't too much of a lady in the dark, if ya know what I mean." Fate said with a smirk and Cait sighed.

"Please refrain from comments like that. As I was saying, you met this lady, she asked you to help her to capture this..."

"Gangplank. Big pirate crime lord."

"Of course. And you rejected and she threatened you to help her. Am I right?" Cait finished and Fate nodded.

"Pretty much. So, what's the plan Cait?"

"Don't call me 'Cait'." She said before sipping more tea "And there is no plan, because I don't believe that any of that happened."

Fate raised an eyebrow and leaned against the table "And why? This is some serious business Caitlyn!" He exaggerated and Cait smiled at him.

"Oh Fate, this isn't the first time you try to get in my pants."

"Excuse me?"

Cait took another sip of her tea. "Fate, I know you for a year now. And whenever you invite me to eat or something, it has another meaning."

"Well, yeah, but this time is different, Cait! Because this time I am not interested in ya or yer ridiculous hat!" Fate said and Cait glared at him.

"My hat is not ridiculous!"

Fate smirked "It is a top hat of a purple color. It is hard to not think it is ridiculous, Cait."

Cait rubbed her eyes "Look Fate, if you call me to tell me a fake story and to insult my fashion style, I will lea...ve..." She said as her vision started to fade and to feel dizzy.

Fate noticed that and shook her shoulder, "Cait? Are ya... okay..." He said as both, him and Cait fell to the floor. Before he passed out, he looked some foot on front of him accompanied by a laughter.

"This will be fun."

 ***?***

"Ugh... Where am I?" Fate asked as he woke up. He tried to rub his head, when he felt something around his wrists. "The hell?"

"Fate! What in god's good name had you done now!?" He heard Cait demand behind him and he turned his head and saw Cait glaring over her shoulder, apparently in the same position that he is.

"I would love to answer, but sadly, I don't have concrete answer, Cait." Fate answered and Cait groaned.

"Just what I needed. Good thing that Vi has a GPS on me."

"Yeah... wait really?" Fate asked and Cait nodded.

"Something to make sure we stay out in trouble."

Fate nodded with a smirk "Great! And where is it?"

"In my hat."

"Of course it is." Fate said before noticing that the hat was in a corner. He tried to reach to it with his feet but stopped when a giggle was heard.

"So, you two woke up already? And with a lot of energy I see!" They turned to see a man with jeans, green shirt, neon blue hair, and a white clown mask with a wicked smile, a long nose and blue eyes shining in the dim room.

"Who are you!?" Cait demanded and the clown laughed.

"Right! Where are my manners!? My name is Shaco." He said as he made a sloppy bow. He turned his head to them "And I am ready to play with you two."

Fate narrowed his eyes "And why? If I may ask."

"Yeah you can ask Izu. No problem there." Fate eyes widen when this 'Shaco' guy called him Izu.

"How do ya-"

"Weeeeeeeell, I kidnap you and cop girl because I saw your head with a tiny, little reward."

Cait raised a confused eyebrow "Wait. What you mean he has a reward?"

Shaco giggled as a schoolgirl at the question. "Well silly girl, it is because Izu here, messed with aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall the wrong people." He then busted out in laughter.

Cait glared at Fate that gave her a nervous laugh. "Anyway!" Shaco screamed as he got face to face with Fate "It is time to _cut the broccoli"_ After saying what they guess was a joke, he started to laugh maniacally.

Fate chuckled with him trying to get out of this situation "It is funny because my hair is green. Great stuff."

Shaco stopped laughing and stared at Fate "You really think so? That it was funny?"

Fate nodded noticing this was their chance "Yeah! It was hilarious. Wasn't it Cait?" He said forcedly to the apprentice of police officer that got the message.

"Yes! It was so funny I am barely containing." She then proceeded to make a really obvious fake laugh and Fate already gave them as dead for that action.

Luckily, Shaco seemed to buy it. "Yes! I knew I am comedian material! Take that Mom!" He screamed to the air before cutting the ropes that held Cait and Fate together.

Fate gave Cait a signal to run and she nodded, but before the action could be completed, Shaco hugged them both "We are going to be BFFs! From now on, I help you in anything I can!" Shaco exclaimed before a cloud of orange smoke emerged.

Cait and Fate coughed and waved their hands trying to get rid of the smoke. Once it dispersed, Shaco was nowhere to be seen.

Fate smirked and turned to Cait. "Ya believe me now?" He asked and Cait took a deep breath before walking away.

"You and I, need a break."

 ***Graves and Fate Apartment***

"I would never imagine for Fate to have this cute sister." Sarah said as she played tea party with Eri.

Eri giggled as she served tea to the red-headed woman "He didn't tell me he had pretty friends neither."

Graves and Fate were watching from the kitchen table the tea party "Why did ya invite her?" Fate asked and Graves chuckled.

"Wanted to know the girl. She seems alright for me."

Fate rolled his eyes. He got kidnapped by a crazy clown, Cait gave him a black eye and Graves invited Sarah.

How could this day get worse?

There was a knock in the door and Izuku stood up "I go." he walked to the door and opened it to find nobody. When he closed it, behind him was heard a cheerful voice.

"Hello _Amigo."_

He turned around to see Shaco being aimed by Sarah and Graves while Eri looked confused. "Fate, what is that... _thing?"_

Fate sighed and rubbed his eyes "His name is Shaco. I met him today when he kidnapped me. Look, it is complicated okay! I had a hard day!"

He then got an idea on how to use Shaco in his plans "Hey Shaco, we are... friends?"

Shaco nodded "More like Best friends forever!"

"Right, right, anyway, do you mind helping a bud out with a problem?" Fate said with a smirk and Sarah sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Ya tell me 'bout that. I live with the guy." Graves complained as Fate make an offer that Shaco couldn't resist.

 **And done! That was chapter 6 of 'All in the Cards'. Hope that you enjoyed. Now, some few things:**

 **The message in Spanish. It wasn't a troll or anything. It was a mistake from my part because I should have put it in English. But if you want to know, it was about me making a YT or Twitch. I originally planned on making it only in Spanish, but for my audience, I can make it in English. So tell me what you think about that idea.**

 **And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubt or suggestion, Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Playing 'Hero'


End file.
